A dynamometer is used for measuring the output force of a rotary machine. The dynamometer is used for measuring the horse power of an energy motor or an automobile engine. Multiplication of the momentum (torsion force) applied to the rotary member and the angular velocity gives the force. The most commonly used dynamometer measuring force is comprised of an elastic metal ring. When a force is loaded such that it will compress this ring, the ring is torsioned and the force is measured according to the amount of torsion. The greater the force applied by the object, the more the spring is stretched.
Noise, Vibration and Harshness (NVH) performance of engines is very important in terms of the customer and environmental comfort. Particularly NVH performance of the engines used in automobiles should be within a determined limit. When the vibration and noise generated by the engine exceeds a specific limit, it directly affects the driving comfort and environment. To this end, many studies and tests for improving NVH performance of engines are conducted intensely. In order to measure the noise and vibration levels during these tests, engines are located in acoustically insulated special test rooms. In these tests dynamometers are used in order to be able to apply load on the engines. Dynamometers should not be located in acoustic chambers. Dynamometers are located in the rooms which are adjacent to the acoustic chamber, in order to prevent the reflection of the sound waves generated by the engine from the outer surfaces of the dynamometer and to prevent the noise generated by the dynamometers. However this means that the dynamometers can only be used in NVH development tests.
In current applications, the dynamometer rooms are not designed as separate test cells. Even if the dynamometer rooms are designed as separate test cells, dynamometers should to be dismantled and repositioned after NVH tests are completed, and after repositioning is finished mechanical development test can be conducted. Dismantling and repositioning the dynamometers causes loss of time and labor; and furthermore, the test cells cannot be used during this period either. There is no structure or a system which enables the dynamometer to be automatically rotated according to the test that will be conducted and bringing it to a required position for the other test or wherein the base on which the dynamometer is seated moves automatically.
The Japanese patent document no JPS62197741 (A), an application known in the state of the art, discloses about calculation of the noise and vibration tests according to the revolutions of the front and rear shafts. The said invention does not disclose that the dynamometer can be located on a rotary table and that its position can be changed automatically.
The Great Britain patent document no. GB2078984 (A), an application in the state of the art, discloses a dynamometer for testing internal combustion engines. On the test arrangement, an input coupling is rotatable about an axis and connected to the engine. The said invention does not disclose that the dynamometer can be located on a rotary table and that its position can be changed automatically.
The state of the art applications do not disclose a structure having a rotary table, which manually or automatically changes the position of the dynamometer for the vibration and mechanical tests without dismantling it, and which automatically brings the dynamometer to the position that is required for the next test.